


Alfa

by RioluZX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, English, Español | Spanish, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Una simple competencia entre Kiba y Naruto los lleva a escaparse de clases, como dos bestias salvajes lo unico que esta en su mente es demostrar su dominio sobre el otro, establecer de una vez quien es el alfa, llevando las cosas demasiado lejos hasta el punto que solo sus instintos los guianA simple competition between Kiba and Naruto leads them to escape from classes, like two wild beasts the only thing that is in their mind is to demonstrate their dominance over the other, establish once who is the alpha, taking things too far to the point that only their instincts guide themEnglish version in chapter 2Peticion de Giko18
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giko18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giko18/gifts).



Un nuevo día comenzaba, calles comenzaban a llenarse de ruidos por la gente que salía a sus deberes, adultos a sus trabajos, dueños de casa a sus compras, estudiantes que salían de la comodidad de sus camas para atender a la escuela, algunos en grupos, otros corriendo apresurados para llegar a tiempo por quedarse dormidos, entre uno de esos lugares estaba el instituto de la ciudad de Konoha, los jóvenes entraban a sus salones como cada mañana, poniéndose de pie para recibir a su maestro antes de tomar asiento, este sonriendo para darle los buenos días y comenzar a pasar lista, uno a uno pasando por sus apellidos atento a que estuvieran presentes y respondieran a su llamado.

-Haruno Sakura-

-Aquí-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-Aquí-

-Uzumaki Naruto-un silencio prolongado hizo que Iruka apartara la mirada de su portapapeles-¿Naruto?-cuestionó volteando la mirada a ambos lados por no tener respuesta.

-No esta profesor-respondió Sakura alzando su mano y señalando el puesto vacío del rubio.

-¿Estará tarde?-murmuró confundido revisando el reloj, noto también como había otro asiento vacío y reviso la lista-Inuzuka Kiba tampoco está....Mmm ¿alguien tiene idea de que les paso?-cuestionó mientras todos guardaban silencio como respuesta-En fin, si los ven denles las lecciones de hoy-pidió antes de darle la espalda a todos y comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón, mientras todos sacaban sus cuadernos Sasuke noto como alguien le arrojaba un papel a su pupitre, lo desenvolvió y noto que traía algo escrito.

-No creerás que siguen con esa tonta competencia ¿o sí?-el Uchiha volteo la mirada encontrando la mirada de Shikamaru sobre él, dio vuelta el papel para poder escribirle una respuesta.

-Hablamos de ese usuratonkachi y ese perro testarudo, así que es muy probable-afirmo el azabache mientras ambos suspiraban sabiendo que esos dos eran unos cabeza duras.

Todo ese asunto había comenzado el día de ayer, como casi todo los días a la hora del almuerzo estaban afuera de su salón, habían logrado conseguirse una mesa para todos, mientras todos comían y charlaban un poco sus miradas no podían evitar desviarse a dos de sus amigos, estos se encontraban en uno de los bordes jugando cartas, sus alimentos puestos en medio como parte de una apuesta que habían hecho entre ellos, los ojos azules de Naruto chocaban con los negros de Kiba, ambos desafiándose y sin mostrar alguna duda que fuera a delatar sus manos, contando hasta tres mostraron sus cartas, el rostro de Kiba enrojeció levemente de rabia y apretó los dientes al ver como el rubio le ganaba solo por dos puntos.

-¡Ja!, perdiste hermano-se burló mientras estiraba sus manos para quedarse tanto con su almuerzo como el del castaño.

-Oh vamos, debes estar haciendo trampa-le acuso con su dedo mientras este abría relajadamente su comida.

-Los zorros somos más astutos que tu perrito faldero-respondió a esa acusación enseñando su dedo medio a modo de burla, el castaño gruño y sonrió de lado metiendo su mano en la mochila del otro.

-No donde cuenta-menciono mientras enseñaba la mala calificación de su amigo frente a todos, las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron levemente antes de quitarle apresurado tal papel.

-Eso es eso, esto es esto ttebayo-gruño mientras guardaba su calificación en su mochila antes de ver a su amigo-Puedo ganarte en cualquier otra cosa-dijo de modo confiado captando la atención de este.

-Demuéstramelo-le desafío mientras unas chispas llegaban a salir de sus ojos impactando entre sí.

-Aquí van de nuevo-suspiro Shikamaru mientras los demás decidían simplemente ignorar a esos dos.

Para ellos aquellas simples competencias no eran una sorpresa, después de todo la amistad entre ambos no inicio por momentos escolares o una charla entre amigos, había comenzado desde que ellos tenían como 12 años en un partido de futbol, después de eso una revancha y sin que se dieran cuenta estaban pasando tiempo juntos, conociéndose, disfrutando, animándose uno al otro a mejorar siempre en cuanto a lo físico se trataba, para los 16 había una confianza que entre sobrenombres, burlas, conflictos y desafíos solamente se decían de manera implícita cuan especial era uno para el otro, sin embargo como todo adolescente cada uno intentaba tomar una superioridad sobre el otro, al punto que se habían hecho tatuar por Jiraiya el padrino de Naruto, mientras que Kiba termino con unos triángulos rojos y alargados en sus mejillas, el rubio termino con 3 líneas marcadas en cada mejilla que le daban cierta apariencia zorruna, aun así sus compañeros debían admirar que ninguno de ellos hubiera retrocedido a pesar de cuan doloroso fue para ellos aquel procedimiento, durante el resto del día los vieron ir de un lado a otro en la escuela, trepando árboles, jugando dardos, incluso compitieron en ver quien comía mas y por ello todos pensaron que habían faltado por estar enfermos. 

Eso era lo más alejado de la realidad, pues cuando las clases terminaron ambos se habían juntado, estando hasta altas horas de la noche buscando en que más competir pero cuando uno tomaba la ventaja el otro lo alcanzaba, ambos no podían irse a casa así como así nada más, fue por eso que antes de despedirse aquella noche habían hecho un pacto, un trato entre ellos de que iban a comprobar quien era el superior entre ellos dos, tal como dos bestias que tenían un gran orgullo o mostraban sus colmillos uno al otro, ambos querían demostrar quién era el alfa del lugar.

Exactamente por eso ambos se habían saltado la escuela ese día, tras enviarse un mensaje habían acordado donde sería el lugar donde decidirían de una vez quien era el alfa, esperando en un parque donde habían canchas deportivas Naruto se encontraba cruzado de brazos, llevaba una bandana negra en su cabeza al igual que una playera blanca de basquetbol sin mangas, aun cuando le quedaba algo grande y holgada era adecuada para dar a relucir sus fuertes brazos, por en la parte inferior llevaba pantalón corto de color naranjo y unas zapatillas del mismo color, el sonido de unas ruedas le hizo voltear la mirada, notando como Kiba se acercaba montado en su patineta.

-Miren nada más, el perro faldero llega tarde, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte con una correa-le recibió Naruto de modo burlón, el castaño solo chasqueo la lengua por tal saludo, llevaba una playera sin mangas de color gris que se apegaba a su figura, un pantalón deportivo negro con algunas rayas blancas al igual que sus zapatillas, su skate era de color blanco que tenía escritas las palabras "Akamaru", el rubio no necesitaba decir nada pues sabía que eso era en honor a su mascota.

-Solo quería hacerte esperar como el zorro que eres-respondió mientras hacia un movimiento con su pie para levantar su skate y ponerlo bajo su brazo-Entonces, ¿listo para esto?-cuestionó sonriendo de lado.

-Sí, ahora veremos quién de los dos es el alfa en este lugar-afirmo este mientras ambos se daban un fuerte apretón de manos observándose de modo desafiante.

Una cosa que ambos se habían dado cuenta ayer era que cosas aburridas como cartas o dardos donde la suerte era un factor no significaba nada para ellos, un alfa era quien dominaba sobre el otro, mostraba su superioridad soportando cosas más físicas y al mismo tiempo teniendo un carácter que no dejaba a otro pisotearlo como si nada, ambos tenían esa personalidad y era exactamente por ello que había una cierta atracción entre ambos, sin embargo debían establecer de una vez entre ellos quien era el líder, puede que para otros no tuviera importancia pero para ellos era algo esencial, fue por eso que se habían juntado en ese lugar, cada uno iba a mostrar su dominio en el territorio del otro y así no podrían llegar a haber dudas sobre quién era el superior ahí.

Cuando se trataba de carreras Kiba tenía la ventaja pues el solía hacer atletismo además de salir a correr en compañía de sus perros, cuando se trataba de resistencia era Naruto el que establecía su potencial logrando resistir hacer más barras que las de Kiba, aun así para ellos eso fue solo un calentamiento, a pesar de que Naruto sabia patinar debía admitir que no era rival en cuanto se trataba del castaño, el podía llegar a hacer algunos kickflips a lo mucho pero siempre se arriesgaba a caerse, en cambio su amigo podía hacerlo todo más natural, incluso realizar un 360 flip que dejo al rubio con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿listo para admitir la derrota?-se burló Kiba mientras Naruto sacudía su cabeza sabiendo que se había quedado mirándolo demasiado.

-Ya quisieras, porque ahora iremos a mi dominio ttebayo-gruño sacando un balón de basquetbol de su mochila.

Dejando el skate de lado fueron a una cancha para estar de frente, una vez el esférico estuvo en el aire no dudaron en saltar queriendo alcanzarlo, Kiba logro tocarlo pero poco duro en sus manos, Naruto sonreía haciendo rebotar el balón disfrutando ver al castaño molesto, intentaban derribarse uno al otro, hacer una finta, lograr rebasarse para poder hacer un punto, sin embargo todo eso termino con la victoria del rubio cuando este se alejó y dio un tiro largo anotando en la canasta.

-Wow, eso sí fue increíble-susurro Kiba mientras sentía el sudor caer por su frente, habían estado a pleno sol desde temprano después de todo, se quitó su playera para poder usarla para limpiarse un poco.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora quieres comprar físico?-sonrió de lado Naruto mientras notaba un leve rubor presentarse en el rostro de su amigo por tales palabras.

-Olvídalo, además yo tengo mejor cuerpo-dijo con confianza mientras que el rubio no podía negar que la vista era realmente lo agradable, aun así lo tomo como desafío, en un rápido movimiento se quitó su playera para flexionar uno de sus fuertes brazos frente a el-Jeje ¿lo ves?, estoy mejor-sonreía Kiba pues él tenía su pecho más definido que el de Naruto.

-No digas tonterías, mira mi abdomen ttebayo-gruño señalando como su músculos estaban marcados mientras que el del castaño aun permanecía plano.

-Entonces veamos de una vez quien gana en esto zorro-dijo mientras tiraba su playera de lado colocándose en posición de pelea, Naruto acepto el desafío sin dudarlo haciendo lo mismo.

Sus manos se encontraron intentando empujarse uno al otro, sus frentes chocaron, sus músculos se ponían tensos mientras comenzaba a forcejear entre sí, la pierna de Kiba hizo a Naruto perder el balance, este le sujeto el brazo haciendo que cayera con él al suelo, su pierna se enredó en las de este tratando de dejarlo inmóvil, sus cuerpos se apegaban, sus músculos se frotaban entre sí, sus pieles comenzaban a sudar pero ninguno daba el brazo a torcer, terminaron rodando más de una vez en aquella cancha, ninguno permitiendo que el otro estuviera sobre el por mucho tiempo, finalmente ambos terminaron tirados con la respiración agitada, el ejercicio finalmente estaba cobrando lo suyo y como tal apenas tenían energías, se vieron de reojo con el ceño fruncido, desafiando al otro a moverse pero en su lugar ambos comenzaron a reírse como si todo fueran una broma, había sido una buena pelea y realmente no podían quejarse de la fuerza que tenían, después de todo era eso uno de los factores que los hacía sentirse atraídos uno por el otro.

-Entonces..... ¿Quién gano ttebayo?-gimoteaba Naruto intentando recuperar el aliento aceptando que aquella pelea fuera un empate.

-No tengo idea.....perdí la cuenta-respondió Kiba mientras apoyaba sus manos en su nuca viendo al cielo.

-Oh vaya-suspiro pues este tampoco había llevado algún registro de cuanto había ganado y perdido desde ayer-Sabes, está claro que no somos muy inteligentes pero en cuanto a físico, somos unas bestias bro-menciono mientras alzaba su puño 

-Ni que lo digas-afirmo sabiendo que no muchos le hubieran podido aguantar el paso -Entonces, ¿quién es el alfa?-cuestiono sentándose en la cancha para observar a su amigo.

-Creo que debemos hacer algo más adulto para demostrarlo ttebayo-murmuro cruzándose de brazos pensativo, ninguno podría aguantar más cosas físicas a final de cuenta y una idea vino a su mente -¿Cuánto dinero traes?-cuestionó sonriéndole mientras Kiba alzaba una ceja confundido.

Aun con el calor de sus cuerpos salieron de aquel lugar sin ponerse sus playeras, ambos sonreían de lado pues notaban varias miradas sobre ellos, algunas de sorpresa, otras que mostraban disfrutar la vista, no solo de mujeres sino también de hombres que solo hacia el ego de ambos crecer más, llegaron a un mini mercado pero por cosas legales no podían venderles a ambos por ser menores de edad, Kiba pensó que fue una pérdida de tiempo pero Naruto le calmo mientras enviaba un mensaje en su celular, 5 minutos más apareció un joven algo mayor que ambos, tenía ojos violeta y un cabello de color blanco, poseía un buen cuerpo físico pero sus dientes tenían un aspecto algo afilado como si fueran de tiburón, aun así Naruto lo saludo como si fuera un viejo conocido, le mostro el dinero de ambos pidiendo que le comprara cervezas y este encogiéndose de hombros accedió sin problemas.

-Entonces ¿conoces a ese tipo?, son amigos ¿o qué?-cuestiono Kiba curioso de que no hiciera preguntas ni nada.

-Es amigo de Sasuke, va en la universidad y pues, digamos que él no se hace problemas por muchas cosas-respondió mientras veía como salía de la tienda con algunas cajas de cervezas bajo su brazo.

Dándole las gracias y algo de dinero como habían acordado ambos decidieron ir a la casa de Naruto, a final de cuentas el solo vivía con su padrino Jiraiya por conflictos familiares, aquel hombre no se encontraba en la casa ese día, confiado de que su ahijado estaría en clases como le había dicho tenían todo el lugar para ellos dos, fueron a la sala para ponerse cómodos, abrieron las cajas y en la mesa de centro colocaron todas las latas.

-Entonces haremos esto-murmuro Kiba comprobando que este sería el desafío adulto del que hablaba Naruto.

-Todo hombre bebe en algún momento, quien soporte más será el alfa, ¿o acaso tienes miedo perrito?-se burló mientras tomaba una de las latas y la abría sin ninguna duda en su mente, Kiba no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo alzando la suya hacia él.

-Hasta el fondo bro-indico mientras ambos chocaban las latas y sin un segundo pensamiento bebieron de estas.

La primera cerveza hizo que ambos hicieran una mueca de asco de la cual se rieron, la segunda fue más fácil pues tragaban sin llegar a saborear, para la tercera ambos se sentaron en el sofá buscando estar más cómodos, en la cuarta sus rostros comenzaban a enrojecer mientras inconsciente se acercaban uno al otro, la quinta cerveza fue la que hizo que sus pieles entraran en contacto, Naruto rodeo los hombros de su amigo con su brazo, dándose ánimos para poder seguir adelante, la sexta cerveza comenzó a afectar sus sentidos, la mano del rubio suavemente acariciaba el pecho fornido del castaño, escuchándolo soltar un suspiro y este movía su mano apoyándola en el abdomen de Naruto, delineando con sus dedos los cuadros marcados de este, ambos no decían nada, molesto, agradable, ninguna palabra era necesaria a decir verdad, mientras poco a poco volvían a tener calor en sus cuerpos ambos sabían que sus neuronas ya no funcionaba por aquella bebida, solo quedaba el instinto en ellos.

-Entonces...... ¿te rindes ttebayo?-cuestiono mientras soltaba un suspiro cuando este comenzó a mover su dedo en círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

-No digas tonterías Bro.....puedo con una más-susurraba con un rubor en sus mejillas, gran parte por el alcohol pero también por como la mano del rubio estaba acariciando sus pezones.

-Esta es mi séptima-dijo el rubio mientras le enseñaba la lata, respirando profundo la bebió por completo, tirándola boca abajo en la mesa mostrando que no quedaba nada-Tu turno-le desafío mientras su mano comenzaba a masajear la clavícula de este.

-No hay más-señalo Kiba mostrando que en efecto se habían agotado, el rubio no dijo nada, únicamente se apegó más a él para hundir su cabeza en su cuello y poder inhalar su fragancia -Hey Naruto, ¿entonces quien gano?-cuestionó mientras veía la mano de su amigo separar suavemente sus piernas.

-Obvio que yo, bebí mas que tu-respondió mientras le quitaba su gorra haciendo que cayera al suelo, el castaño sonrió y le quito su bandana sintiendo como lo acostaba en el sofá.

-Pero se acabaron así que no cuenta-gimoteo cuando Naruto succiono suavemente su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca a la cual este no se resistió.

-¿Sabes qué?, hemos estado haciendo todo esto mal-susurro Naruto separándose lentamente de el para ponerse de pie -Solo hay una manera de decidir esto-dijo antes de quitarse el short, el alcohol había hecho su efecto, en los ajustados boxers naranjos del rubio se podía ver la silueta de su endurecida hombría, dejando una marca húmeda donde delataba se ubicaba la punta.

-Buen paquete zorro-Kiba no pudo evitar relamerse los labios por la vista semi desnuda del rubio -Pero yo no me quedo atrás- sonrió mientras se quitaba su pantalón, arrojándolos lejos mostrando que no era alguien tímido solo se quedó con sus calzoncillos rojos, un gran bulto se encontraba atrapado en estos al igual que una mancha húmeda en señal de también estaba excitado.

-Entonces veamos de una vez quien es el alfa ttebayo-dijo Naruto mientras el castaño aceptaba su desafío con todo gusto-Uno-susurro sujetando los bordes de su bóxer sintiendo que su entrepierna iba a explotar.

-Dos-afirmó Kiba sujetando su ropa interior, el corazón de ambos latiendo aceleradamente pues deseaban ver al otro desnudo.

-Tres-

Con tal palabra de parte de ambos sus hombrías finalmente fueron liberadas, ambas rebotando y palpitando al finalmente quedar libres al ambiente, se quitaron su ropa interior y la arrojaron a la cara del contrario, ambos la olfatearon logrando sentir tanto el aroma masculino como hormonal del contrario, Naruto saco una regla de su mochila, Kiba separo sus piernas en el sofá y el rubio se acomodó entre ellas, un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando ambas hombrías entraron en contacto, sus bolas se frotaron y ambos no podían evitar gozar la vista, tenían un buen tamaño, el glande de ambos estaba descubierto, la única zona que tenía algo de vello en sus cuerpos era en la base de sus penes, Naruto midió el pene de su amigo para evitar que este hiciera trampas, no pudo evitar masajear su dureza en el proceso, sentir como palpitaba era una señal de que estaba totalmente erecto, apoyo un extremo en la base y entonces se mostró impresionado por los 20 cm de su amigo.

-Nada mal-sonrió mientras le entregaba la regla a Kiba, este sin dudarlo sujeto la verga del rubio con su mano, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo, masajeando sus bolas, tomándose su tiempo para poder disfrutar la hombría de su amigo que gruñía suavemente por tales caricias, finalmente decidió medirlo correctamente, sin embargo su rostro solo pudo mostrar sorpresa por ver cuánto señalaba.

-Bro, ¿es un chiste?-gruño enseñándole hasta donde llegaba a lo cual el rubio sintió su ego inflarse aún más que antes.

-Jeje, mira nada mas-sonrió Naruto observando como la regla señalaba 24 centímetros a lo que el castaño se mordió el labio, no solo de frustración sino también de emoción por saber el tamaño del rubio-Te gane Bro-declaro dando por terminada esa competencia con una dulce victoria a su favor.

-Si...tu ganas-susurro Kiba mientras miraba como Naruto masajeaba su dureza de arriba a abajo, el rubio se percató de eso y lo comprobó cuando al sacudir su verga el castaño se relamió suavemente los labios.

-¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves ttebayo?-cuestiono a lo que Kiba lentamente asintió, acariciando su pene erecto de igual manera sintiendo que necesitaba liberarse con urgencia-Quizás es hora de que le muestres respetos al alfa-susurro Naruto antes de moverse en el sofá, terminando sentando en el pecho fornido de su compañero mientras su pene erecto apuntaba hacia el rostro de este.

-B-Bro-gimoteo Kiba sintiendo el masculino aroma del rubio inundar sus fosas nasales, su propia hombría palpito por ello mientras su compañero estaba frotando su dureza en su rostro.

-Vamos, dale un húmedo beso al pene de tu alfa-le animo Naruto presionando suavemente el glande contra los labios del castaño, este sonrojado no podía pensar con tanto alcohol y el calor en su cuerpo, su lengua salió para poder saborear la punta de esa verga, un sabor algo salado pero no molesto, paso a darle un pequeño beso, luego otro en toda la longitud y finalmente succiono la punta para sentir todo su sabor, sintiendo como el rubio sujetaba sus cabellos y entonces comenzó a empujar su cadera.

-Ahhh.....Mmm-gimoteo Kiba cuando toda esa longitud comenzó a entrar en su boca, frotándose contra su lengua, provocando que el sabor inundara su cavidad oral y su propia erección palpitara sin control.

-Ohh.....ya casi-gruñía Naruto del placer por como cada centímetro iba entrando, esa calidez rodeando su hombría, la húmeda lengua acariciándola era un sentimiento tan placentero que deseaba más, al momento llegar más allá de la mitad escucho como Kiba sufría una arcada mostrando su límite-Ahhh si, ¿te gusta mi perrito?-susurro mientras acariciaba su cabeza, notando como este tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de placer como respuesta.

Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente, la fricción contra la lengua del castaño se sentía realmente bien, con el paso de los momentos noto como este comenzaba a cooperar con sus movimientos, cuando sacaba su dureza los labios de Kiba succionaban con fuerza su glande, al momento de entrar este relajaba su garganta, cada vez más y más rápidos sus movimientos sentía que iba logrando llegar más profundo, desplazarse hasta la garganta del castaño y soltó un grito de éxtasis cuando logro hacer que se lo tragara todo, se quedó quieto para disfrutar la sensación, manteniendo la nariz del castaño hundida en sus vellos rubios, sintiendo como el sofá temblaba volteo la mirada, se relamió los labios de placer cuando noto como Kiba estaba masturbándose frenéticamente, claramente incapaz de aguantar el placer que aquella situación le daba, una fuerte succiono en su pene hizo a Naruto gemir, bajo su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su compañero, viéndolo sonrojado y suplicante, no necesito palabras y sujeto su cabeza, moviendo sus caderas cada vez más rápido, deslizándose con mayor facilidad, dejando impregnado su sabor en aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad, dejando el placer del momento guiarlo y comenzar a chorrear en la boca de su compañero dispuesto a marcarla como su propiedad.

-A-ahhh-los gemidos de Kiba no podían salir por la dureza en su boca, las gotas que este chorreaba estaban siendo impregnadas en su lengua, haciéndole saber que pronto ocurriría el orgasmo, que el otro se iba a vaciar en su boca solamente encendía mas sus hormonas, su mano se movía cada vez más rápido, el sabor, el olor, la sensación de esa enorme verga entrando y saliendo de su boca finalmente termino por derrumbarlo y llevarlo a su límite-¡¡¡Mmm!!!- no pudo evitar encovar su espalda cuando eyaculo, manchando tanto como su mano como su abdomen en su semen que salía en una gran cantidad, succionando sin control la hombría del rubio y con su mano libre masajeando sus enormes bolas, queriendo con ello decir que deseaba que se vaciara en su boca.

-Eso es Bro......ya casi llegó-gruñía Naruto intentando resistir, alargar el momento de placer pero la lengua del castaño atacaba el glande de su pene al momento que la sacaba, sus mejillas se apretaban para succionarlo más profundo, la mano de este apretó sus bolas provocando que el también tirara la toalla y se entregara al éxtasis -¡¡Ahhhh!!-gruño tan fuerte como pudo dejando salir finalmente todo su jugo masculino en la boca del castaño, sujetando su cabeza para que no escapara y clavando su dureza en su garganta para asegurarse que se bebiera todo.

Fueron unos segundos de completo placer para ambos, a cada chorro que el pene de Naruto expulsaba Kiba lo tragaba todo sin vergüenza alguna, más bien sintiéndose orgulloso de haber hecho acabar a su alfa pues con lo que habían hecho estaba claro, Naruto era su superior, su dominante, su alfa y él era su pareja, aquel que estaba saboreando con todo gusto el semen de su macho, tragando hasta la última gota para finalmente liberar su hombría, sintiendo como se deslizaba fuera de su boca para estar aún erecto y bañado en su saliva.

-Mmm.......ahhh-gimoteo Kiba agitado sintiéndose bastante pegajoso, su mano lo estaba totalmente, Naruto se levantó de su pecho para poder verlo de arriba a abajo, notando aun la expresión de placer en el rostro del castaño solamente por haber saboreado su hombría.

-Wow, eyaculaste tanto de solo tener a tu alfa en la boca-sonrió Naruto mientras pasaba sus dedos por el abdomen manchado de Kiba, humedeciendo sus dedos con el semen de este y chupando uno para relamerse los labios del buen sabor que tenía-Dime, ¿qué te pareció?-susurro sacudiendo su verga frente a este para enseñarle que tan mojado la había dejado.

-Ahhh.....delicioso-respondió mientras esa respuesta fue la que el rubio deseaba oír, le sujeto una de sus piernas haciendo que se diera vuelta en el sofá, le alzo las caderas para dejarlo en cuatro patas como el perro que era -Naruto-gimoteo sonrojado cuando este separo sus nalgas para poder observar su ano cerrado y virgen.

-No creerás que un solo orgasmo es suficiente ¿o sí?-cuestiono apoyando su rostro entre las nalgas del castaño, olfateando profundamente su entrada antes de morder una de sus nalgas, dejar marcado sus dientes escuchando como Kiba gemía temblando por lo que había hecho-Tienes un buen culo, veamos como recibe esto-sonrió mientras apoyaba su dedo húmedo en el ano del castaño para introducirlo de golpe.

-¡¡Ohhh!!-el gemido de Kiba resonó por toda la sala mientras mordía uno de los cojines del sofá, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras Naruto disfrutaba la escena, lo saco para volver a meterlo nuevamente, disfrutando ver como desaparecía en su interior y aquella escena solamente le hacía desear penetrarlo lo más pronto posible.

-Mmm esto es fácil, ¿acaso te metes cosas aquí?-cuestiono antes de introducir un segundo dedo húmedo, escuchándolo gritar pero sabía que no le dolía, la prueba estaba en que el castaño se encontraba nuevamente erecto como él.

-N-No, espera-gimoteo Kiba antes de sacar su lengua, ambos dedos habían presionado algo dentro de él que le hizo sentirse mareado, sintió esos dígitos salir para volver a entrar esta vez más fuerte, su pene comenzó a temblar al igual que todo su cuerpo, una sensación en su abdomen le hacía apretar los dientes y retorcerse.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿vas a acabar otra vez?-sonreía Naruto relamiéndose los labios, metiendo un tercer dedo 

-¡M-Me hago!, ¡me hago!-grito retorciéndose desesperado, Naruto entendió a que se refería pero no se detuvo, en su lugar alzo la pierna de Kiba, como si fuera un animal que estaba por ir al baño-Ahhh-gimió sonrojado al no poder contenerse más, un chorro de orina salió de su pene comenzando a manchar la alfombra a los pies del sofá, sus orejas le ardían por hacer eso frente a su amigo y más por cómo estaba erecto por ello, sintiéndose un verdadero animal que estaba a la merced de su alfa.

-Mira nada más que perro más malo eres ttebayo-susurro mientras sus dedos seguían presionando con fuerza el interior de Kiba, haciendo que este no se contuviera hasta formar un pequeño charco en la sala, observo las últimas gotas de orina salir y entonces lo volvió a colocar en cuatro patas, separando sus nalgas y retirando sus dedos para observar su ano dilatado-Los perros malos merecen un castigo-sonrió apoyando la punta de su endurecida verga en aquel agujero, disfrutando la suave fricción y finalmente comenzando a hacer presión.

-Ahhhh-Kiba no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como su agujero se estaba abriendo, cediendo ante la intrusión del pene del rubio, la punta fue algo sencillo y ambos temblaron por ello, el rubio se relamió los labios al sentir la calidez interna del otro, motivándolo mas a introducirse empujo sus caderas, comenzando a introducir todo el largo-N-Naruto....¡Ohh!-sus manos se aferraron al sofá con firmeza, sintiendo como esa verga estaba abriéndolo cada vez más y el rubio sujetaba sus cabellos obligándolo a permanecer firme.

-Tiene que entrar todo-susurro en su oído viendo que apenas iba la mitad y ya tenía al castaño retorciéndose, hizo que volteara a mirarlo y entonces sus labios se encontraron, un estallido se sintió en sus pechos por tal contacto, el sabor a semen de Naruto aún estaba presente en la boca de Kiba, se mezclaba con el alcohol presente en ambos pero a ninguno le molestaba, simplemente disfrutaban aquello mientras sus lenguas se encontraban para conocerse, acariciándose una a la otra, peleando por un dominio que el rubio gano a medida que su verga erecta seguía ingresando, saliva escapo de sus labios junto a un sonoro grito de éxtasis cuando Naruto empujo el resto en una firme estocada, hundiéndose en el cálido interior del otro para poder tomarlo como suyo, reclamar el cuerpo de aquel atractivo joven bajo su marca-¡¡Mmm!!......ahhh eso es perrito-susurro cerrando sus ojos de placer, sentía como su hombría estaba siendo apresada por las paredes anales de Kiba, su calor lo rodeaba otorgando una sensación tan placentera que creía ser capaz de eyacular solo por ese placer.

-T-Tan grande......ohhh-gruño el castaño sintiendo que lo había partido en dos, sus piernas no le respondían, solo podía mantenerse firme, sintiendo el pecho del rubio apegarse a su espalda, sintiendo el calor presente en sus cuerpos antes de que Naruto comenzara a mover su cadera, sacando casi toda su hombría para volver a ingresar en una estocada provocando una placentera fricción en ambos.

Poco a poco aquellos movimientos comenzaron a repetirse, el interior de Kiba a cada movimiento parecía sincronizarse con él, cerrándose cuando este intentaba salir de su interior, ocasionando una fricción más intensa y relajándose cuando este entraba, dándole la bienvenida y pidiendo que se quedara en él, la velocidad comenzó a aumentar y sin darse cuenta estaba montando de un modo feroz el trasero de Kiba, los gemidos de este eran música para sus oídos, la vista de cómo entraba y salía de aquel agujero solo lo ponía más duro, el sentimiento de estar unido con su persona más especial, el calor que ambos se transmitían, los sentimientos en sus besos apasionados que solo se volvían más profundos, una y mil sensaciones nuevas que ambos estaban experimentando y deseaban hacerlo hasta el final, las manos de Naruto pasaron a apretar los pectorales del castaño, sus dedos atraparon los pezones de este para retorcerlos suavemente, provocando que este gimiera agudamente, dándole la oportunidad de atacar su boca con su lengua, sin tener suficiente de él y deseando más a cada segundo.

-¿Cómo se siente Kiba?, ¿te gusta tener a tu alfa dentro?-los gruñidos de Naruto salían en un tono ronco y provocativo por el placer que este experimentaba al tomar la primera vez del otro.

-S-Si......si, me gusta-respondió Kiba sin poder pensar realmente, cada estocada enviaba su mente a otro lugar, su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y cuando la verga en su interior golpeo su próstata pudo experimentar un jubilo que desconocía.

-¿Quién es tu alfa?-sonrió Naruto viendo como el castaño era realmente un perro en celo, jadeando cada vez más por sus movimientos, dejando escapar su voz cuando golpeaba una zona, delatando que era su zona sensible y por ello Naruto dirigía sus movimientos únicamente hacia esa zona-Dilo-gruño apretando sus pezones, disminuyendo el ritmo sintiendo como este lo apretaba más fuerte que antes.

-¡Tu!, ¡tú eres mi alfa Naruto!, ¡por favor aparéate conmigo!-suplicaba Kiba meciendo sus caderas, auto penetrándose para evitar que aquel éxtasis se detuviera y con ello provocando más al rubio.

La cabeza de Kiba termino contra los almohadones, su cadera elevada mientras Naruto comenzaba a montar su trasero sin piedad, clavando cada vez más y más fuerte su dura verga, queriendo llegar cada vez más profundo mientras sus bolas golpeaban las nalgas enrojecidas del castaño, el erótico sonido de sus cuerpos chocando resonaba en la sala junto a sus gemidos de placer, el sofá se mecía ruidosamente, cada movimiento era una sensación que deseaban nunca se detuviera y entonces el pene de Naruto palpito en aquellas paredes anales, comenzando a chorrear anunciando como su orgasmo se aproximaba y humedeciendo aquel cálido pasaje dejándole deslizarse cada vez más rápido.

-Ahhh.... ¡aquí viene!, ¡voy a llenar tu culo!-grito Naruto mientras tales palabras hicieron que la poca razón que tenía Kiba abandonara su mente, las últimas presiones rompieron cada barrera de su resistencia y se entregó al cálido sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo desde su zona anal.

-¡Naruto!-chillo antes de sacar su lengua junto a un fuerte gemido cuando alcanzo su orgasmo, manchando los cojines debajo de él mientras sus paredes anales se cerraban alrededor del pene de su alfa, suplicándole que se vaciara en su interior mientras él se descargaba en una cantidad muy superior a lo normal.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!-un fuerte rugido de placer salió de los labios de Naruto, un par más de estocadas en ese estrecho canal lo llevo a hundirse lo más profundo que podía antes de eyacular más fuerte que nunca en su vida, su pene se hinchó mientras chorros y chorros de semen salían disparados con una gran fuerza dentro de Kiba, este temblando solo podía babear por la placentera sensación de ser llenado, escuchando como Naruto soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer mientras su orgasmo continuaba, llegando a desbordar el recto del castaño pequeñas gotas de su jugo masculino comenzaban a escapar, resbalando por sus piernas mientras ambos no podían pensar en nada que no fuera el éxtasis de aquel momento.

Los brazo de Kiba se rindieron y cayó en el mojado sofá, Naruto se dejó caer sobre su espalda aun metido profundamente en él, se acomodó en el sofá para no aplastarlo pero sin salir de su interior, rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos, paso una de sus piernas por su cuerpo y con ello Kiba supo que no pensaba dejarlo ir, no tenía problemas con eso, no podía sentir sus piernas o alguna pizca de fuerza para llegar a alejarse, simplemente se quedó en ese lugar, acurrucado con su alfa mientras el alcohol y el éxtasis del momento hicieron que ambos se quedaran completamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos en el salón ya estaban reunidos, algunos charlaban de cosas sin importancia, otros de los deberes que habían dado el día anterior, lugares a los que fueron u otras cosas normales, parecía un día como cualquier otro y sin ninguna sorpresa que fuera a surgir.

-Buenos días-la mirada de algunos se desvío hacia la puerta, con su clásica sonrisa Naruto había llegado al salón con Kiba detrás de él.

-Hey, hasta que aparecieron-bufo Sasuke notando como el castaño caminaba de un modo algo extraño-Entonces ¿quién gano?-cuestiono de modo directo viendo como el rubio tomaba su lugar detrás de él.

-Adivina tu ttebayo-respondió mientras apoyaba las manos en su nuca y sus pies en su pupitre, el Uchiha volteo a mirar a Kiba el cual paso a su lado y se percató de algo que se encontraba en su cuello.

-¿Ese es un collar de perro?-cuestiono Sasuke observando curioso lo que llevaba y notando como llevaba una placa que decía "Naruto".

-Mi alfa me lo dio-respondió Kiba con toda naturalidad mientras lo pasaba de largo para tomar su asiento, el azabache noto como este hacia una mueca de dolor al hacer eso, observo una mueca de orgullo en el rostro de Naruto, como si él fuera el causante de eso y las piezas hicieron click en su cabeza.

-Oh vaya-murmuró pensando que las cosas entre ellos dos se habían puesto más interesantes.

Durante la clase algunos murmuraban acerca de porque Kiba llevaba un collar con el nombre del rubio, algunos asumían que era una apuesta, otros algún tipo de venganza, sin embargo todos estaban equivocados pues el castaño lo llevaba con orgullo, era algo que Naruto le había dado esa misma mañana, una marca permanente al igual que las otras presentes en su cuerpo ocultas por las ropas de que estaba tomado, de que lo habían reclamado de un modo tan apasionado y salvaje que la sangre fluía mas rápido a su rostro por tener aun presentes tales imágenes, miro de reojo a Naruto y este le sonrió de lado, su cuerpo tembló por ese gesto pero tampoco necesitaba decir nada para saber que tendrían un tiempo privado después de clases, su trasero se sentía cálido, la esencia masculina de este aún estaba presente desde esa mañana en él y aquello le hacía sentirse algo ansioso, miro el reloj mordiendo suavemente su dedo, quería salir junto a él, encerrarse en el baño más cercano, que este lo desnudara y lo tomara tan fuerte que lo hiciera gritar a los cuatro vientos que era lo que hacían, que todos escucharan sus gemidos de placer, sus gritos de éxtasis, que todos supieran quien era el culpable y al mismo tiempo enseñara que el ya no estaba disponible para nadie más.

Solo le pertenecía a su alfa.


	2. English version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple competition between Kiba and Naruto leads them to escape from classes, like two wild beasts the only thing that is in their mind is to demonstrate their dominance over the other, establish once who is the alpha, taking things too far to the point that only their instincts guide them

A new day began, the streets are full with noise from the people who went to their duties, adults to their jobs, homeowners to their purchases, students came out of the comfort of their beds to attend school, some in groups , others rushing to arrive in time because they oversleep, one of those places was the institute of the city of Konoha, the young people entered their classrooms as every morning, standing up to receive their teacher before taking a seat, he smiling to say good morning and start roll call, one by one going through their last names, making sure they were present and answered their call.

-Haruno Sakura-

-Here-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-Here-

-Uzumaki Naruto-a long silence made Iruka look away from his clipboard -¿Naruto? -He questioned turning his gaze to both sides for no answer.

-He is not here teacher- Sakura replied, raising her hand and pointing to the blonde's empty post.

-¿Is he late? –muttered Iruka checking the clock, he also notice how there was another empty seat and check the list-Inuzuka Kiba isn't here either.... Mmm, ¿does anyone have any idea what happened to them? -He questioned while everyone was silent in response -Anyway, if you see them, give them today's lessons- he asked before turning his back on them and starting to write on the board, while everyone took out their notebooks, Sasuke noticed how someone threw a paper at his desk, he unwrapped it and noticed that had something written on it.

-You don't believe they continue with that silly competition, ¿do you? -The Uchiha turned his gaze meeting Shikamaru's gaze on him, turned the paper so he could write an answer.

-We are talking about that usuratonkachi and that stubborn dog, so it is very likely -he affirmed while both sighed knowing that those two were hard heads.

All this had started yesterday, since almost every day at lunchtime they were outside their classroom, they had managed to get a table for everyone, while everyone ate and chatted a little all their eyes could not avoid straying to two of his friends, they were at one of the edges playing cards, their food placed in the middle as part of a bet they had made between them, Naruto's blue eyes collided with the blacks of Kiba, both challenging each other and without showing any doubt, counting to three they showed their cards, Kiba's face reddened slightly with rage and he clenched his teeth to see how the blonde beat him only by two points.

-¡Ja! You lost bro- he mocked as he stretched out his hands to keep both his lunch and that of the brunette.

-Oh come on, you must be cheating -he accuse him with his finger while he relaxedly opened his food.

-The foxes are more smart than you lapdog -he responded to that accusation showing his middle finger as a mockery, the brunette groaned and smiled sideways, putting his hand in the other's backpack.

-Not where it counts- he mentioned as he taught his friend's poor rating test in front of everyone, Naruto's cheeks flushed slightly before hastily take that paper.

-That's that, this is this ttebayo-he growled as he kept his grade in his backpack before seeing his friend -I can beat you in anything else -he said confidently enough to capture his attention.

-Show me-Kiba challenge him as sparks came out of his eyes impacting each other.

-Here they go again- Shikamaru sighed as the others decided to simply ignore those two.

For them those simple competitions were not a surprise, after all the friendship between the two did not start for school moments or a chat between friends, it had started since they were about 12 years old in a soccer game, after that a rematch and without that they realized they were spending time together, getting to know each other, enjoying each other, encouraging each other to always improve in terms of physicality, at his 16 there was a trust that between nicknames, teasing, conflicts and challenges, they only said implicitly how much one was special for the other, however, as every teenager, each tried to take a superiority over the other, to the point that they had made themselves tattooed by Jiraiya, the godfather of Naruto, while Kiba finished with some red and elongated triangles on his cheeks, the blonde ended with 3 lines marked on each cheek that gave him a certain fox-like appearance, even so his companions had to admire that none of them had regretted despite how painful that procedure was for them, during the rest of the day they saw them go from one side to another at school, climbing trees, playing darts, they even competed to see who ate the most and therefore they were sick, from that point they believe it would be over. 

That was the furthest thing from reality, because when the classes ended both had gotten together, being until late at night looking for what else to compete but when one took the advantage the other reached it, that was why before saying goodbye that night they had made a pact, a deal between them that they were going to check who was the superior between the two of them, such as two beasts that had great pride or showed their fangs one at a time, both wanted to demonstrate who was the alpha of the place.

Exactly why both had skipped school that day, after sending a message they had agreed where would be the place where they would decide at once who the alpha was, waiting in a park where there were sports fields Naruto was crossing his arms, wearing a bandana black on her head as well as a white basketball shirt without sleeves, even though it was a little big and loose it was adequate to bring out her strong arms, at the bottom he wore orange shorts and shoes of the same color, the sound of wheels made him turn his gaze, noticing how Kiba was approaching mounted on his skateboard.

-Look no more, the lapdog is late, I thought I would have to go look for you on a leash- Naruto greeted him mockingly, the brunette show his middle finger for such a greeting, he wore a gray sleeveless shirt that was attached to his figure, a black sports pants with some white stripes as well as his sneakers, his skate was white with the words "Akamaru" written on it, the blonde didn't need to say anything because he knew that it was in honor of his pet.

-I just wanted to make you wait like the fox you are -he replied while making a movement with his foot to lift his skate and put it under his arm -So, ¿ready for this? -He asked smiling sideways.

-Yes, now we will see which one of us is the alpha in this place- he said as they both shook hands, looking at each other defiantly.

One thing that both of them had realized yesterday was that boring things like cards or darts where luck was a factor meant nothing to them, one alpha was the one who dominated the other, he showed his superiority by supporting more physical things and at the same time having a character that did not allow another to trample on it as if nothing, both had that personality and that was exactly why there was a certain attraction between them, however they had to establish between them who was the leader, it may not matter to others but for them it was essential, that was why they had gathered in that place, each one was going to show their dominion in the other's territory and so there could be no doubts about who was the superior there.

When it came to racing Kiba had the advantage because he used to do athletics in addition to going running with his dogs, when it came to endurance it was Naruto who established his potential by managing to resist doing more bars than Kiba's, even so for them that was just a warm-up, although Naruto knew how to skate, he had to admit that he was no match when it came to the brunette, he could get to do some kickflips at most but he always risked falling, instead his friend could do it everything more natural, even doing a 360 flip that left the blonde with his mouth open.

-¿How are you? ¿Ready to admit defeat? - Kiba scoffed as Naruto shook his head knowing that he had been staring at him too much.

-You would like to, but now we will go to my domain ttebayo-growled taking a basketball from his backpack.

Leaving the skate aside they went to a court to be in front, once the ball was in the air they did not hesitate to jump wanting to reach it, Kiba managed to touch it but it was Naruto who took it, he smiled bouncing the ball enjoying seeing the annoyed brunette, they were trying to knock each other down, feint, pass, all to make a point, however all this ended with the victory of the blond when he walked away and took a long shot scoring in the basket.

-Wow, that was incredible -Kiba whispered as he felt the sweat fall on his forehead, they had been in full sun since early after all, he took off his shirt to be able to use it to clean himself a little.

-¿What?, ¿now you want to show your body?- Naruto smirked as he felt a slight blush appear on his friend's face for such words.

-Forget it, also I have a better body than you- he said confidently while the blonde could not deny that the sight was really nice, the brunette wanted to prove it so in a quick movement he took off his shirt to flex one of his strong arms in front of him-Jeje, ¿you see? I'm better -Kiba was smiling because he had his chest more defined than Naruto's.

-Don't talk nonsense, look at my abs ttebayo-he growled lifting his shirt, pointing out how his muscles were marked while that of the brunette still remained flat.

-Then let's see once and for all who wins in this fox- he said as he threw his shirt aside placing himself in a fighting position, Naruto accepted the challenge without hesitation doing the same.

Their hands found each other trying to push the other, their foreheads collided, their muscles tensed as they began to struggle with each other, Kiba's leg made Naruto lose his balance, he held his arm making him fall with him to the ground, his leg tangled in his trying to make him immobile, their bodies became attached, their muscles rubbed against each other, their skins began to sweat but none of them gave an arm to twist, they ended up rolling more than once on that court, none allowing that the other was on top of him for a long time, finally both ended up gasping for breath, the exercise was finally taking their toll and as such they had little energy, they looked sideways with a frown, challenging the other to move but instead they both started laughing as if it were all a joke, it had been a good fight and they really couldn't complain about the strength they had, after all that was one of the factors that made them feel attracted one for the other.

-So..... ¿who won ttebayo? - Naruto ask trying to catch his breath accepting that this fight was a draw.

-I have no idea..... I lost count-Kiba replied while resting his hands on the back of his neck looking at the sky.

-Oh wow-sigh because he had not kept any record of how much he had gained and lost since yesterday -You know, it is clear that we are not very intelligent but as for physics, we are some beasts bro-he mentioned while raising his fist 

-You said it-Kiba agree knowing that not many could have kept up the pace with him-Then, ¿who is the alpha? -he question sitting on the court to observe his friend.

-I think we should do something more adult to prove it ttebayo- he murmured crossing his arms thoughtfully, none of them could hold more physical things at the end of the day and an idea came to his mind-How much money do you have?-he question with an idea in his head .

Even with the heat of their bodies they left that place without putting on their shirts, both smiled sideways as they noticed several looks on them, some of surprise, others that showed enjoying the view, not only of women but also of men towards him, both of their ego grow more at each glaze, they came to a mini market but due to legal reasons they could not sell them both because they were under 18, Kiba thought it was a waste of time but Naruto calmed him down while sending a message on his cell phone, 5 more minutes appeared a young man somewhat older than both, had violet eyes and white hair, had a good physical body but his teeth looked somewhat sharp as if they were shark, even so Naruto greeted him as if he were an old acquaintance, He showed him the money from both of them asking to buy him beers, he shrugged his shoulders and agreed without problems.

-So ¿you know that guy? ¿are you friends or what?" Kiba asked curious that he didn't ask questions or anything.

-He is a friend of Sasuke, he goes to university and, well, let's say he doesn't make problems for many things -he answered while watching as he left the store with some cases of beer under his arm.

Thanking him and giving some money as they had agreed, both decided to go to Naruto's house, after all, he only lived with his godfather Jiraiya due to family conflicts, that man was not in the house that day, confident that his godson would be in classes, they had the whole place for the two of them, they went to the living room to get comfortable, opened the boxes and put all the cans on the coffee table.

-Then we will do this- Kiba muttered, checking that this would be the adult challenge that Naruto was talking about.

-Every man drinks at some point, who will drink the most will be the alpha, ¿or are you afraid doggy? -Naruto mocked at him as he took one of the cans and opened it without any doubt in his mind, Kiba did not stay behind and did the same raising his towards him.

-Up to the bottom bro-indicated while both crashed the cans and without a second thought drank from them.

The first beer made both of them grimace at which they laughed, the second was easier because they swallowed without tasting, for the third they both sat on the sofa looking to be more comfortable, in the fourth their faces began to blush as they unconsciously approached each other, the fifth beer was the one that made their skins come into contact, Naruto put his arm around his friend's shoulders, encouraging himself to be able to continue, the sixth beer began to affect his senses, the blond's hand gently caressed the brunette chest, listening how he let out a sigh and he moved his hand resting it on Naruto's abdomen, outlining with his fingers the marked abs, both said nothing, annoying, pleasant, no word was necessary to tell the truth ,while little by little they returned to have heat in their bodies both knew that their neurons no longer worked by that drink, only the instinct remained in them.

-So ...... ¿do you give up ttebayo?-Naruto question as he let out a sigh when Kiba started to move his finger in circles around his navel.

-Don't talk nonsense Bro..... I can with one more-he whispered with a blush on his cheeks, a lot because of the alcohol but also because of how the blonde's hand was caressing his nipples.

-This is my seventh-said the blonde as he showed him the can, taking a deep breath he drank it completely, throwing it face down on the table showing that there was nothing left -Your turn-he challenge him as his hand began to massage his neck.

-There is no more-Kiba pointed out, showing that they were indeed with no more beers, the blonde said nothing, only became more attached to him to sink his head into his neck and inhale his fragrance,-Hey Naruto, then who won?-he ask while his friend's hand gently spread his legs.

-Obviously I, I drank more than you- he replied as he took off his cap making it fall to the floor, the brown-haired boy smiled and took off his bandana, feeling how the blonde guide him lay down on the sofa.

-But it's over so it doesn't count- he whimpered when Naruto gently sucked on his neck, leaving a small mark that he didn't resist.

-¿You know what?, We have been doing all this wrong-Naruto whispered slowly separating from him to stand up -There is only one way to decide this -he said before taking off his shorts, the alcohol had taken effect, in the tight oranges boxers of the blonde could be seen the silhouette of his hardened manhood, a wet mark was visible pointing where was his tip.

-Good pack fox-Kiba couldn't help but lick his lips at the blonde's semi-naked sight -But I'm not far behind- he smiled as he took off his pants, throwing them away showing that he wasn't someone shy, he just stayed with his red boxes, a large bulge was trapped in these as well as there was a wet stain as a sign of being excitement.

-Then let's see once and for all who is the alpha ttebayo-Naruto said while the brunette accepted his challenge with pleasure-One-whisper holding the edges of his boxer feeling that his crotch was going to explode.

-Two- said Kiba holding his underwear, their hearts beating fast as they wanted to see the other naked.

-Three-

With a word from both of them their manhoods were finally released, both bouncing and throbbing when they finally became free to the environment, they took off their underwear and threw it in the face of the opponent, both sniffed it, managing to feel both the masculine and hormonal aroma of the contrary, Naruto took a ruler out of his backpack, Kiba spread his legs on the sofa and the blonde settled between them, a sigh came from his lips when both manhoods came into contact, their balls rubbed and both could not help but enjoy the view, they were a good size, the dicks of both were exposed, the only area that had some hair on their bodies was at the base of their penises, Naruto measured his friend's penis to prevent cheating, he could not avoid massaging it in the process, feeling his throbbing was a sign that he was fully erect, he supported one end at the base and then he was impressed by his friend's 20 cm.

-Not bad- Naruto smiled as he handed the ruler to Kiba, he without hesitation held the blonde's cock with his hand, caressing him from top to bottom, massaging his balls, taking his time to enjoy the manhood of his friend who growled softly by such caresses, finally decided to measure it correctly, however his face could only show surprise to see how much he pointed.

-Bro, ¿is this a joke? -he growl teaching him how far it went to which the blonde felt his ego inflate even more than before.

-Hehe, just look at that-Naruto smiled observing how the ruler pointed 24 centimeters to which the brunette bit his lip, not only out of frustration but also of emotion to know the size of the blonde -I beat you Bro-he declared giving up that competition with a sweet victory in his favor.

-I ... you win- Kiba whispered as he watched how Naruto massaged his hardness from top to bottom, the blonde realized that and verified it when shaking his cock the brunette licked his lips softly.

-¿Do you really like what you see ttebayo?-he question while Kiba slowly nod to that, caressing his erect penis he feel that he needed to free himself urgently-Maybe it's time for you to pay respects to the alpha-whisper Naruto before moving on the couch, ending up sitting on his partner's beefy chest while his hard cock pointed at his face.

-B-Bro-whine Kiba feeling the masculine scent of the blonde flood his nose, his own manhood throbbed for it while his partner was rubbing his hardness on his face.

-Come on, give your alpha's penis a wet kiss- Naruto encouraged, gently pressing the dick against the brunette's lips, blushing he could not think so much because of the alcohol in his body, his tongue came out to savor the tip of that cock, a taste somewhat salty but not annoying, he went to give him a little kiss, then another one in the whole length and finally he sucked the tip to feel all its flavor, feeling how the blonde was holding his hair and then he began to push his hip.

-Ahhh.....Mmm-Kiba whimpered when all that length began to enter his mouth, rubbing against his tongue, causing the taste to flood his oral cavity and his own erection throbbed uncontrollably.

-Ohh-Naruto was almost growling with pleasure for how every inch was entering, that warm surrounding his manhood, the wet tongue caressing it was such a pleasant feeling that he wanted more, at the moment half his cock was inside he hear how Kiba was gagging showing his limit-Ahhh yes, ¿do you like my puppy?-he whisper seeing how he had his eyes closed in a grimace of pleasure in response.

Naruto began to move his hips gently, the friction against the brunette's tongue felt really good, with the passing of the moments he noticed how he began to cooperate with his movements, when he pulled out his hardness, Kiba's lips sucked hard on his tip, the moment he entered, he relaxed his throat, his movement become more and more faster feeling how he was managing to go deeper in the brunette throat, Naruto let out a cry of ecstasy when he managed to make him swallow everything, he stood still for a seconds enjoying the sensation, keeping the brunette nose sunk in his blond pubic hairs, the sofa started shaking, the blond turned his eyes and licked his lips with pleasure when he noticed how Kiba was masturbating, clearly unable to bear the pleasure that this situation gave him, a strong suck on his penis made Naruto moan, he low his gaze meeting the eyes of his partner, seeing him blushing and pleading he do not need words and hold his head moving his hips again, sliding more easily, leaving impregnated its flavor in that warm and humid cavity, leaving the pleasure of the moment to guide him and begin to drip into the mouth of is partner, ready to mark him as his property.

-Mmm….mmm-Kiba's moans could not come out because of the hardness in his mouth, the drops of pleasure of Naruto´s cock fall on his tongue, letting him know that the orgasm was close, that the other was going to release in his mouth, the thought only made Kiba´s body burn with pleasure, his hand moved faster and faster, the taste, the smell, the sensation of that huge cock going in and out of his mouth, reaching his throat finally ended by knocking him down and taking him to his limit-¡¡¡Hmm!!! –the brunette could not help butch his back when he ejaculated, staining as much as his hand and his abdomen with his sperm that came out in a large amount, sucking uncontrollably the blonde's manhood and with his free hand massaging his huge balls, meaning that he wanted him to finish in his mouth.

-Ohh bro ...... it's almost here-Naruto growled trying to resist, lengthen the moment of pleasure but the brunette's tongue attacked the tip of his penis, the moment he pulled it out Kiba suck him deeper, his hand squeezed his balls causing him to also throw in the towel and surrender to pleasure-¡¡Ahhhh!! - he growled as loud as he could, finally letting out all his male juice in the brunette's mouth, holding his head and driving his hardness into his throat to make sure he drank everything.

Those were a few seconds of complete pleasure for both of them, with each jet that Naruto's penis expelled Kiba swallowed everything without shame, rather feeling proud of making his alpha cum, because with what they had done it was clear, Naruto was his superior , his top, his alpha and he was his partner, the one who was tasting with pleasure the semen of his male, swallowing every last drop to finally release his manhood, feeling it slipping out of his mouth to be still erect and bathed in his saliva.

-Mmm ....... ahhh-moaned Kiba agitated feeling quite sticky, his hand was totally cover in cum, Naruto rose from his chest to see him up and down, noticing even the expression of pleasure on the brunette's face only for having tasted his manhood.

-Wow, you cum so much just from having your alpha in your mouth-Naruto smiled as he ran his fingers through Kiba's stained abs, moistening his fingers with his semen and sucking one licking his lips of the good taste that he had-Tell me ¿What did you think?-he whisper, shaking his cock in front of him to show him how wet he had left him.

-Ahhh.....delicious -he answered while that answer was what the blonde wanted to hear, he held one of his legs making him turn on the sofa, he raised his hips to leave him on all fours like the dog he was -Naruto-whimper flushed when he separated his buttcheeks to observe his tight and virgin hole.

-You will not believe that a single orgasm is enough, ¿will you?-Naruto smile resting his face between the brunette ass, sniffing deeply at his entrance before biting one of his buttcheeks, leaving his teeth marked listening to Kiba moaning and trembling for what he had done -You have a good ass, let's see how receives this -said as he rested his wet finger on the brunette's anus to introduce it.

-¡¡Ohhh!! - Kiba's moan echoed throughout the room as he bit one of the cushions on the sofa, his legs began to tremble as Naruto enjoyed the scene, he took it out to put it back in again, enjoying watching it disappear into his inside and that scene only made him want to fuck him as soon as possible.

-Hmm this is easy, ¿do you put things in here? –the blond asked before inserting a second wet finger, listening to him scream but he knew it didn't hurt, the proof was that the brunette was again hard.

-N-No, wait-Kiba whined before sticking out his tongue, both fingers had pressed something inside him that made him feel dizzy, he felt those digits come out to enter again, this time stronger, his penis began to tremble just like his entire body, a sensation in his abdomen made him clench his teeth and moan.

-¿What is it?, ¿Are you going to finish again? -Naruto smiled, licking his lips, sticking a third finger feeling that hole squeeze them.

-¡I-I can’t hold it!, ¡Its coming out! –Kiba scream desperately, Naruto understood what he meant but he didn't stop, instead he lifted Kiba's leg like a dog that was about to go to the bathroom-Ahhh -he moaned blushing as he could not contain himself anymore, a stream of urine came from his penis starting to stain the carpet at the foot of the sofa, his ears burned for doing that in front of his friend and more for how he was erect for it, feeling a true animal that was at the mercy of his alpha.

-Look at that, you are nothing more than a bad dog ttebayo –Naruto whispered as his fingers continued to press hard on the inside of Kiba, making him not hold back until forming a small puddle in the room, he watch the last drops of urine come out and then he returned it to place on all fours, separating his buttcheeks and pulling out his fingers to observe his dilated anus-Bad dogs deserve punishment-he smiled resting the tip of his hardened cock in that hole, enjoying the soft friction and finally starting to press.

-Ahhhh-Kiba could not help but moan as he felt his hole was opening, yielding to the intrusion of the blonde's penis, the tip was something simple and both trembled because of it, the blonde licked his lips to feel the internal warmth of the other, motivating him more to get in he pushed his hips, starting to introduce all the long of his cock-N-Naruto ....¡Ohh!-his hands gripped the sofa firmly, feeling like that cock was opening it more and more and the blonde held his hair forcing him to remain firm.

-Everything has to come in- Naruto whispered in his ear, seeing that he was barely half full and he already had the brunette shaking, he bend over him and made Kiba turn to look at him, his lips met, a burst felt in his body by such contact, the taste of semen. Naruto was still present in Kiba's mouth, it was mixed with the alcohol in both but neither bothered him, both simply enjoyed that while their tongues met to get to know each other, caressing, fighting for a domain that the blonde won as his erect cock continued to enter, saliva escaped from his lips along with a loud cry of ecstasy when Naruto pushed the rest in a firm thrust, sinking into the warm inside of the brunette taking him as his own, claim the body of that attractive young man under him-¡¡Mmm!! ......ahhh that's doggy, just enjoy-whisper closing his eyes with pleasure, he felt how manhood was being caught by the anal walls of Kiba, his warmth surrounded him giving a sensation so pleasant that he thought he was able to cum just for that pleasure.

-S-So big ...... ohhh-growled the brunette feeling that Naruto had split him in two, his legs did not respond, he could only stand firm, feeling the chest of the blond in his back sharing the heat present in their bodies before Naruto began to move his hip, pulling out almost all of his manhood to re-enter in a lunge causing a pleasant friction in both.

Little by little those movements began to repeat, the interior of Kiba seemed to synchronize with each movement, closing when Naruto tried to leave his inside, causing a more intense friction and relaxing when he entered, welcoming him and asking to stay in him, the speed began to increase and the blond ended mounting in a ferocious way Kiba's butt, the moans of the brunette was music to his ears, the sight of how he entered and left that hole only made him harder, the feeling of being united with his most special person, the warmth that both transmitted to each other, the feelings in their passionate kisses that only deepened, one and a thousand new sensations that both were experiencing and wanted to do until the end, Naruto's hands went to squeeze the brunette's pecs, his fingers caught the nipples of Kiba to twist them gently, causing him to moan sharply, giving him the opportunity to attack his mouth with his tongue, without having enough of him and wishing each more second.

-¿How does it feel Kiba? ¿Do you like having your alpha inside?.-Naruto's grunts came out in a hoarse and provocative tone due to the pleasure he experienced when taking the other's first time.

-Y-Yes ...... yes, I like it -Kiba replied without being able to really think, each thrust sent his mind to another place, his vision began to blur and when the cock inside him hit his prostate he could experience a pleasure that he never know.

-¿Who is your alpha? -Naruto smiled seeing how the brunette was really a dog in heat, panting more and more for his movements, letting out his voice when he hit a point, giving away that it was his sensitive area and therefore Naruto directed his movements only towards that place-Say it-growled squeezing his nipples, feeling how he tightened stronger than before and starting to lower the strength in his thrust to tease him.

-¡You!, ¡you are my alpha Naruto!, ¡please cum inside me! -Kiba pleaded rocking his hips, self-penetrating himself to avoid that ecstasy to stop.

Kiba's head ended up against the cushions, his ass raised as Naruto began to mount his butt without mercy, digging harder and harder his hard cock, wanting to go deeper as his balls hit the reddened buttcheeks of the brunette, the erotic sound of their bodies colliding resounded in the room along with their moans of pleasure, the sofa rocked noisily, each movement was a sensation that they wished would never stop and then Naruto's penis throbbed in those anal walls, beginning to drip announcing how his orgasm approached and wetting that warm passage letting him slide faster and faster.

-Ahhh ... ¡here it comes!, ¡I'm going to fill your ass! - Naruto shouted as such words made the little reason that Kiba had left his mind, the last pressures broke every barrier of his resistance and he gave himself to the warm feeling that ran through his body from his anal area.

-¡Naruto!- Kiba scream his name before sticking his tongue out with a loud moan as he reached his orgasm, staining the cushions below him as his anal walls closed around his alpha's penis, pleading with it to empty inside while he discharged a much higher than normal amount of sperm.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! - a strong roar of pleasure came from Naruto's lips, a couple more lunges in that narrow channel led him to sink as deep as he could before cumming more stronger than ever in his life, his penis swelled as spurts of semen shot out with great force inside Kiba, the brunette trembling could only drool from the pleasant sensation of being filled, listening as Naruto let out small moans of pleasure as his orgasm continued, overflow the brunette rectum and little drops of his masculine juice began to escape, sliding down his legs while both of them couldn't think of anything other than the ecstasy of that moment.

Kiba's arms surrendered and he fell on the wet sofa, Naruto dropped onto his back still deep inside him, the blond fall on his side still inside him, he surrounded his body with his arms, passed one of his legs by his body and with it Kiba knew that he did not think to let him go, he had no problems with that, he could not feel his legs or some pinch of strength to get away, he just stayed in that place, huddled with his alpha while the alcohol and ecstasy of the moment made them both fall asleep completely.

The next day all the students in the room were already gathered, some were talking about things of no importance, others about the duties they had given the day before, places they went to or other normal things, it seemed like a day like any other and without any surprise that it would arise.

-Good morning-the gaze of some strayed towards the door, with his classic smile Naruto had come to the room with Kiba behind him.

-Hey, until you two appeared-Sasuke snorted noticing how the brunette walked in a somewhat strange way -Then ¿who won? -he question directly seeing how the blonde took his place behind him.

-Guess you ttebayo-Naruto answered while resting his hands on the nape of his neck and his feet on his desk, the Uchiha turned to look at Kiba who passed him and noticed something that was on his neck.

-¿Is that a dog collar?-Sasuke questioned, observing curiously what he was wearing and noting a plaque that said "Naruto".

-My alpha gave it to me- Kiba replied quite naturally as he passed him over to take his seat, Sasuke noted how he made a wince when doing that, saw a proud grimace on Naruto's face as if he was the cause of that and the pieces clicked in his head.

-Oh wow-he murmured, thinking that things between the two of them had become more interesting.

During the class some murmured about why Kiba was wearing a necklace with the blond's name, some assumed it was a gamble, others some kind of revenge, however they were all wrong because the brunette wore it with pride, it was something that Naruto had given him that same morning, a permanent mark like the others present on his body hidden by the clothes being a proof that he was taken, that someone had claimed him in such a passionate and savage way that blood flowed faster to his face for having even such images still present, he looked at Naruto and when he smiled sideways his body trembled from that gesture, he didn't need to say anything to know that they would have a private time after school, his butt felt warm, the masculine essence of him was still present from that morning on him and that made him feel somewhat anxious, he looked at the clock gently biting his finger, he wanted to go out with him, shut himself in the nearest bathroom, that he undress him and fuck him so strong that he made him shout to the four winds his name, that everyone heard his moans of pleasure, his cries of ecstasy, that everyone knew who was the culprit and at the same time taught that he was no longer available to anyone else.

He only belonged to his alpha.


End file.
